Puppy Love Moments Special Month Version
by HavocHound
Summary: Puppy Love Moments return by celebrating the month of love with three one shots of three popular parings chosen by previous readers.
1. Marshall x Everest

_**AN: Hey everyone, happy month of love. And welcome to a special return of Puppy Love Romances. Unlike previous ones, this is only going to be three fics based on parings voted on by my readers. There was a lot of them, but only three really took the cake. So here is our first one, Marshall x Everest. Not a surprise this got the biggest vote because its one of the two most popular. The other two will come as the month continues. Enjoy.**_

 _ **Also, Chase's new voice actor? Good or bad?**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

Adventure Bay was well known for having special events on an almost weekly basis. In a town that didn't really have much to offer except a beach for tourism, and the Paw Patrol as celebrities, it was often up to its residents to create something together for enjoyment. Sometimes it was festivals, other times it was sports events, and a few musical events such as Rubble's DJ mixing or a guest singer like Luke Stars. Once and awhile, a play would be made, usually something based off a fable, fairytale, or legend. Surprisingly, it had been Chase who created a new play, showing an expression to move from acting in main roles to writing them. After a few revisions, the play was agreed upon as everyone pitched it. Some made the sets and costumes. Others focused on the music and effects. Naturally, there were the actors who would all play a part. Most of the roles were filled in by Chase's friends, including the main roles assigned to Marshall and Everest.

Everest, who had never been in a play before, expressed a lot of desire to finally act for once. It was a strange concept to her at first, but she gave it her all and won the top role as Princess Fluttershine. To everyone's surprise, Marshall tried to cast for the lead role as Sir Valor. It wasn't a big secret to know that Marshall had a major case of stage fright, but he said this year he wanted to prove he could act without worrying about others watching him. Surprisingly, he did well, and Chase gave him the part after everyone agreed he was good for the role. Plus, he and Everest had great chemistry together when acting.

Of course, the one thing that shocked the two of them was learning that there was a kissing scene at the end. After Prince Valor had defeated the Dark Knight Garland, he was to kiss the sleeping princess awake before agreeing to marry him and become his queen. Naturally, their friends made fun of the pair for this, but all in good humor. Still, it was a lot of lines to learn, and Everest thought it best if she and Marshall studied their lines together.

In private.

"Woah, so this entire cabin is ours for the next two days?" asked Marshall as he strolled inside, carrying his bags. He had to pack enough treats for two days, as well as other necessities such as his tooth brush, teddy bear, water bowl, and sleeping bag.

Everest, carrying her own bag, followed him before closing the door. "Yup. Jake said we can use it until the play on Sunday. I figured we could do better practicing alone then with other distractions."

"Yeah, I was getting really annoyed of Zuma and Skye making kissy faces whenever we past them," grumbled Marshall.

"Um, are you nervous?" asked Everest, blushing as she pawed the floor. "About the kiss, I mean?"

Mirroring Everest, Marshall tried to hide his own red cheeks but smiled none the less. "Well, I-I… I mean its my first kiss… our first kiss… but at least its with someone we trust, r-r-right?"

"Y-yeah," muttered Everest, rubbing the back of her neck. "B-b-besides, it's not like it means anything, right?"

"Nope! Nothing at all."

The two stared at each other before they slowly began to unpack. Their thoughts rushing through their minds as the two tried their hardest not to look at the other pup opposite of them.

 _Okay, Everest. Calm down. Calm down. You've gotten this done right so far…_ the husky thought while unrolling her sleeping bag. _You have Marshall living with you for two days. Plenty of time to practice… and kiss… and maybe tell him how he's the sweetest and cutest dog you've ever laid your eyes on._ Everest giggled. When she heard that her crush was going to be the prince lead role, she all but begged Jake to let them have this cabin alone. It was just like in her dreams, where she and Marshall were happily married and living under a roof with their own little puppies running around. _This is your chance to tell him how you feel, Everest! Don't screw this up!_

 _Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. I'm with Everest for a full two days! Alone! What if this it? What if this is how I tell her how I feel? Oh, Everest, why do you tempt me so much with your beautiful eyes and radiating fur? How I wish I could just kiss you right now if I wasn't such a coward!_ Thought Marshall, sighing. In all truth, the only reason he took the role in the first place was to try and get a chance to kiss Everest. Maybe if he did, then it would be easier to tell her how he felt. _Whatever happens, I have got to make this entire weekend worth it!_

And so, two pups, determined to push their romantic interests further, prepared for the next two days together.

* * *

"Oh, Sir. Valor," whispered Everest, fully into her role as she had her back towards a moved Marshall. "Why do you still yearn for me? I am nothing but a curse to those who I give my heart. My parents rest below the dirt, and any knight who seeks to free me from my eternal nightmare ends up ruined by my captor. Say you will just go and leave me to die alone forever. Let me suffer knowing that no horrible deed may come before you."

"Let any horrible fate come to me if it must, dear princess, but nothing would be worse then to leave you without you," replied Marshall, coming up behind her and hugging her. Everest did her best not to squeal as Marshall pressed his head against her neck and nuzzled her. "You are the light of my life. My reason for living. Let God himself strike me down if it is a sin to love a pup like you. None shall take my love for you, nor shall it be destroyed."

"I… I…" Everest blanked for a moment before sticking her tongue out. "I forgot my line."

"Aww, and I was actually in the moment," teased Marshall as he backed away, giggling. He looked at the clock nearby and saw it was getting late. "I think we practice enough. Shall we head to bed?"

"I'm going to get a drink first," replied Everest as she walked towards the door. "There is a river nearby. I shouldn't be too long."

"Let me come with you," encouraged Marshall as he jumped to her side, wagging his tail. "Its always safer to walk with others at night."

Everest smiled and nodded. "Come along then, my brave knight."

Blushing, Marshall indeed followed her towards the nearby river which wasn't far from the cottage. There he stood back as Everest walked towards the river and leaned down to drink from it. Unknowingly to her, her rear raised itself up, lifting her tail and giving Marshall a good look of her backside. Turning as red as a tomato, Marshall tried to look away but couldn't help but gaze at it. He didn't know why it hypnotized him so. He had seen his all his friend's butts, including Everest's before, and he even sniffed them multiple times. _So why do I feel all hot inside?_

"Done!" said Everest as she turned around, spotting Marshall's blush. She smirked. "Oh, was some naughty pup staring at my rump?"

"N-n-n-no! I was just… uhhh…" Marshall began to poke his paws together.

"If you want to sniff it, you can," teased Everest, shoving her rear up in the air again.

"I… uh… I think I hear a mountain lion! Let's head back inside!" shouted Marshall as he rushed for the door.

… _he was so staring,_ thought Everest with amusement as she followed him.

* * *

Since Zuma wasn't around to enact his role as the Dark Knight Garland, it fell to Everest to take the role, leading the two to use the wooden swords for the big fight scene. Although they were supposed to take it seriously, the two pups couldn't help but have fun.

"You've met your match, Sir Valor! Once I kill you, the princess will be all mine!" shouted Everest jumping onto a nearby mattress bed and bouncing on it.

Marshall, sword in his mouth, jumped on. "Never, Garland! She will be free to love and live again from your curse!" The two jumped onto the mattress and into the air, clashing swords against one another as they continued to sail into the air.

However, Marshall's usual luck managed to make him slip and knock into Everest in midair, causing the two to sail over the bed and onto the floor. Marshall, shook his head as he quoted, "I'm good!" He then looked down and gasped upon seeing Everest, eyes closed and her tounge sticking out. "Oh no!" He cried out as he held her limp form. "Everest? You okay? Speak to me!"

That's when he felt a poke on his side and saw her paw on the sword. She giggled as she opened her eyes. "You're dead."

"Oh, ha ha." Marshall rolled his eyes as he helped Everest up. "But seriously, you're okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for worrying about me," replied Everest, shaking the dust off of her body.

"W-well, I wouldn't want you to get hurt… or damage that cute face of yours," he muttered before his eyes widened upon realizing what he just said.

Everest heard it too and started blushing. "You… you think I'm cute?"

"Uh… no! I mean, yes! I mean your beautiful!" shouted Marshall, turning even redder. Lowering his head, he muttered, "Oh god, kill me now."

 _He thinks I'm cute-no-beautiful!_ Everest giggled as she lifted his head up and gave a warm smile that made him relax. "You're not so bad yourself, handsome."

 _She thinks I'm handsome!_ sighed Marshall, as he followed Everest back to the bed. "Um, what are we doing?"

"I think we… should finally practice that kissing scene…" whispered Everest as she jumped onto the bed and laid down, pressing her head against the pillow. Marshall gulped as he inched closer. "I mean… we've done everything else."

"Y-yeah…" Marshall took a deep breath as Everest closed her eyes and placed her paws on her chest as she was supposed to. "Um, with lines or without?"

"Without," whispered Everest, doing her best to stay still.

"O-o-o-okay…" whispered Marshall as he leaned forward. Everest looked like she was peacefully sleeping there without a care in the world. Her virgin lips were exposed for Marshall to kiss and he hesitated at first. Slowly, he began to lean closer and closer.

Until finally, just as they were about to connect…

" _Hey, Marshall! How's the training going?"_ called Rubble from his pup tag that made Marshall, lean back and Everest to moan. _"Did you kiss Everest yet?"_

Before Marshall could answer, Everest took his pup tag clean off his neck and spoke into it. "Rubble. If you or anybody else calls us while we're up here it had better be for a life or death situation or else I'll tell Ryder what happened to his favorite power rangers socks that happen to be ripped and buried behind that tree in your yard."

"… _gottagobye!"_

Everest tossed the pup tag away, along with her own, and stared at Marshall with a smile. "Now we can continue."

"Um, Everest. Maybe we should just take a break and-"

"Ugh! Forget it!" shouted Everest as she grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him right then and there. Marshall's ears went straight up as did his tail as he felt the icy cold yet warm and humid kiss that was entering his lips. He soon melted under Everest's touch as if she was a witch and soon he began to kiss back. He wanted more. No, he needed more.

He pushed her back, her head against the pillow as he began to suck the life out of her. Moaning, she pressed her rear legs against his hips and began to rock their chests together; feeling as if they were hugging a blanket. Had they been older, Marshall would have turned Everest around, raised her rump, and mated with her right then and there but they were still too young for that. He pressed lips against her mouth, begging for entrance which she granted, letting his hot, wet organ have his way with her mouth. Violating it like a Viking for a plunder. She moaned, feeling her euphora reach to new heights as cloud nine came in for a landing.

Marshall then began to lower his forepaws to her hips, onto those sweet buns below the tail that he pretend to not like. He rubbed them as if they were magic lamps, yet he had all the wishes he wanted in this world. Their tails intertwined as did their lips, their bellies pressed together for domance.

Soon the air lungs desired air, but neither wanted it. Let them die breathless if it meant a single more second of this blissful state. Let angels take their spirits as the bodies of Marshall and Everest lie here forever in eternal embrace. Yet reason prevailed as they broke their kiss and took in deep breaths for air.

The two pups stared at each other, saliva dripping down their mouths as they stood there, breathing heavily and yet not caring at all. "Wow," whispered Everest.

"Yeah… they always say the first kiss is… is something," whispered Marshall.

Everest the smirked. "Want to do a rehearsal?"

* * *

Sir Valor huffed as he struggled to make his way towards the glass coffin. His wound on his side hurt, but it was a small price to pay for the defeat of Garland who lay dead in the corner. Pressing a paw against the glass coffin, Sir Valor slowly opened the top and revealed the sleeping Princess Fluttershine in her cursed sleep.

"Princess, if fate is kind, let this kiss be what frees you from your nightmares and gives you the dawn," said, Sir Valor as he lowered his head towards the princesses sleeping expression. His lips pressed against hers as gentle as a summer breeze as he let it stay there for a few seconds before removing them. "Now awaken, my love."

Sure enough, Princess Fluttershine did awaken and let out a small yawn before gazing upon her savior with tears in her eyes. "Sir Valor? Is this a dream?"

"No, it's a new beginning for us," replied Sir Valor as he kissed Princess Fluttershine again, this time with her pressing forward as well.

The final music score finished as the audience roared with applause and cheers. Blushing, Everest and Marshall both took their spot with the other actors and bowed to the audience. Chase soon came on and began to thank everyone with a microphone while Zuma noticed that Marshall and Everest were holding paws. "Um, dudes? You know the play is over, you don't have to pretend anymore."

The two looked at each other and then at Zuma with matching smiles. "Who says we're pretending?"


	2. Rocky x Zuma

AN: Our second romance is a Rocky x Zuma fic, most likely the mos popular gay paring we have in this fandom. This one I had limited time to do this week both due to work and family issues, but I decided to try a different format of writing with this one. Hopefully it worked out. As for our last one? Skye x Chase. Yup, the three main parings I do are the winners.

AN: I do not own Paw Patrol

* * *

Rocky didn't like to brag, but he was a genius. Even back when he lived in a puppy orphanage, he understood his numbers and letters faster then any of the other pup. He didn't stop there by advancing himself in books that were meant for adults in the fields of science, math, and physics. It was when he read about Thomas Edison that he realized what he wanted to do in life: invent. He first invented a toaster, then improved the orphanage toilet, a series of communication rods used in submarines to get messages across, and even a security system that sent a feathered and glued robber out the window. All while using junk from the waste depot nearby.

It was these skills that got him adopted by Ryder and given the family and friends he loved today known as Paw Patrol. For a long time, he had everything he ever wanted, but then one day he noticed something strange about him whenever he stared at his best friend, Zuma. He felt… weird.

Zuma was a curious friend to have in general for a dog like him. While Rocky liked playing and sports as much as the next dog, he preferred reading and inventing on his own. Zuma, however, was as extreme as they come. He did everything from skateboarding, to rock climbing, to surfing. Especially, surfing.

Rocky also had a fear of water, something that Zuma adored and considered his home. To Rocky, unless he was a merpup, water felt wrong and smells wrong to him. Not to mention it made him feel like he was unable to do anything but panic. Zuma, however, was an artist in water. It was if he were a water god reborn into a dog.

Finally, they had different tastes in entertainment. Sure, there were a few things they liked together like Pup Pup Boogie, Apollo, and rock music, but their differences were larger. Rocky preferred documentaries, while Zuma had his action movies. Rocky like witty kind of humor, Zuma was a fan of toilet humor. Rocky could talk about a political or social or economic debate, while Zuma preferred to sleep when dealing with those.

How could two friends ever be friends in the first place?

Perhaps it was the saying that opposites attract? Maybe it was the time that Zuma saved Rocky from nearly drowning in one mission? Or the time Rocky let Zuma sleep beside him when he had a nightmare about being abandoned by the team? Whatever the reason, Rocky considered Zuma his best friend.

So why was it that every time he was staring at him, he felt loss gazing into those big, cute eyes? Or watch his tail end bounce around while dancing to a song? Or hearing Zuma sing, despite him not being as good as Marshall or Rubble, was as angelic as a church choir?

Rocky had racked his brain and investigated his books for an answer to this but came up empty. Thus, he was forced to turn to the one person who was smarter then him: Ryder.

If Rocky was a genius, then Ryder was an elite of his own caliber. Everything Rocky was good at, Ryder was better. A kid who graduated high school at 10 years old would be anything, but a master at everything. It was Rocky's dream to one day beat Ryder in terms of inventions, but he held no hatred or jealousy over the human that gave him a better a life: only respect and adoration.

"Ryder, can you help me with something?" asked Rocky, walking towards him as the young teenager was putting away his laptop while sitting on his beanbag chair. "I… feel weird."

"Are you sick?" asked Ryder, putting his hand on his dog's forehead, trying to feel his temperature.

"No, Marshall gave me a clear bill of health," replied Rocky, rubbing his rump. He hated it when that thermometer went into his rectum each time he asked Marshall for a checkup. "It happens whenever I'm near Zuma."

"Zuma?" asked Ryder, tilting his head. Rocky proceeded to tell all the symptoms in an orderly manner. Each one in how it happened, when it happened, and what specifically happened to him. Ryder grew a smile as time went on, and upon finishing he chuckled. "Rocky, there isn't anything wrong with you. You just have a crush on Zuma."

Rocky's brain froze for a second before his inner dictionary looked up the word and its description. "C-crush? A-a-a-as in… emotional… romantic… attachment?"

"Yes, your falling in love with him," replied Ryder, scratching his ear. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, however. I'm actually happy you have feelings for someone."

"… what do I do?" asked Rocky, feeling completely at a loss. He knew what love was in theory, but he himself had done romantic love. Skye and Chase had done so after a long time of denying their feelings until finally they kissed last Christmas under the mistletoe. Rumors from Rubble stated that Marshall was feeling something for Everest, but it was unknown how she felt.

But him and… Zuma?

* * *

Rocky looked up all he could about same sex relationships the first chance he got and didn't like what he saw. It appeared that most religions and countries didn't accept homosexuality, even in the current modern area. While legal both in marriage and benefits, it was still looked down upon by various individuals. Some homosexuals were outright blazon in being who they are wearing provocative clothing, acting very flamboyant, and even crusading to the point of zealotry by forcing others to accept them. Even among dog kind, this was prevalent.

While Rocky wasn't the most religious of pups, he still believed in a higher power and didn't think it would hate him for being gay if he was born such a way. A true loving god would act that way, and Rocky believed this to be the case. Yet, he also didn't think he should force people to accept him by acting the way some of these homosexuals were doing. He didn't want to use a part of him for political reasons, nor did he want to force others to accept him. He wanted to be treated not a special case, but just normal Rocky.

Other then that, it was clear that homosexuality had been around for a long time. Since ancient times, there has always been gay people and gay dogs. Only recently, had it been accepted among civilizations to a certain extent, but it was clear that homosexuality was a rare thing considering most of the US population along was straight with only 2 percent being homosexual or transsexual.

None of this, however, helped him with his feelings for Zuma. He didn't even know if the water loving dog was gay. If he wasn't, then it was all a waste and, deep down, Rocky didn't want that. The more he thought about him and Zuma doing the things couples normally do… the more he liked the idea. He liked the idea of holding paws, watching the sun set, and nuzzling each other. He wanted to know what it was like to share a dinner and walk under the stars with someone you love. To just taste a single kiss…

Rocky growled as he tore another written plan from his sketch book and sighed, rubbing his forehead. "How am I going to do this?"

He ran over multiple plans in his head. From sending an anonymous letter and seeing his reaction to pretending to be dying and give a final confession to get Zuma's answer. Plan after plan was thrown away, as a pile grew up in his room (They had long outgrown the pup houses as rooms and were given their own places in the Lookout). Finally, he decided to just get up and take a break.

He opened his slide door with a bark and walked down the hall until he reached the elevator. He was about to close it for the kitchen when a voice cried out, "Wait up!"

Rocky did so and nearly jumped as Zuma rushed in, panting "S-sorry, about that Wocky. Thanks for holding it."

"N-no problem," replied Rocky, blushing as he pressed the down button. He gulped and cursed the odds of him and Zuma being together. Alone.

Before knowing of his feelings, Rocky would have just treated this like any other meeting. Yet, now he was trying to keep himself from either pissing in fear or tackling the lab to lick his cheeks. _Just calm down. Just calm down. Don't' do anything unrational. Just-_

"Say, Rocky-"

"Yes, I love you and I would like to go out with you!" shouted Rocky, before he could stop himself Zuma's eyes widen as the two stared at each other. _Oh, Christ._

He had done it. He blew it. Their friendship was over. He was going to get yelled at. Called disgusting. Burn in hell. He could see himself dying from embarrassment as the Westburo Baptist Church protest at his burial site. _Why did I scream that out loud! I gotta apologize! I gotta-_

"Tomorrow at six work, dude?" asked Zuma, smiling.

"… what?" asked Rocky, blinking.

"You asked me out, right? I'm down for it. Six is a good time, right?" asked Zuma, leaning forward with a sultry smirk.

"Um, sure?" replied Rocky.

"Great, and maybe if you're good you'll get some desert," replied Zuma, with a wink and shake of his backside as he exited out the now open elevator.

"… great?" whispered Rocky, blushing as he stared at that god blessed tail. He didn't even notice the elevator closed and went back up.

A few minutes later, Marshall came in and smiled. "Hey, Rocky. What's whoahh!"

Rocky had taken Marshall's paws and laughed as he danced around with him. "He said yes! He said yes! I gotta date with Zuma! WOOOHOOO!"

"T-that's g-g-g-great!" replied a dizzy Marshall before he was dropped by Rocky, yet the world kept spinning.

"I-I gotta get to Katies! I need to look good! I also need to get reservations! I need to learn what to do for butt sex! Gotta go, Marshall! See ya!" shouted Rocky, rushing out.

Marshall, shook his head and muttered, "M-maybe I should hold on telling Everest my feeling for a bit…"


	3. Chase x Skye

_**AN: I know its at the very end of the month, but work's gone into overtime so its been hard to get here and stay awake long enough to focus. I had originally planned on doing a different one then this, but due to time I shortened it to something else.**_

 _ **This takes place two weeks after the events of my fanfic "Marshall Gone Missing" so if you are a fan of that fanfic, you'll like this one as I am calling it canon with the events.**_

 _ **Also a special notice, the next Paw Patrol fic update will be Partners Under Fire. Yup, after a long hiatus it's going to continue.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Paw Patrol**_

* * *

It had been the most stressed week that Chase had ever had to go through in his entire life. Not only did he make the mistake of yelling at his best friend and broke his heart, but he killed a bear while trying to find that said friend who ran awhile, believed he was dead, ended up confessing to his crush his true feelings, and learned that his best friend had survived. It was only by some miracle that everything had worked out for Chase and his team. He had been that close to losing someone important to him again. Someone he loved like a brother.

Yet, despite having Marshall back, who had forgiven him and the others for what happened, Chase felt no sense of peace. He had betrayed the one pup in the world that had done so much for him when Chase lost his father. The shame and guilt still lingered inside of him, whispering how he called Marshall annoying and pushed him aside over a single mistake. His dreams were haunted of Marshall in a coffin, asking Chase why he couldn't save him as he lunged after him with rage.

Hence the reason why he was outside, looking at the stars at night while everyone else was asleep. He had decided to check up on Marshall, who had to rest in the Lookout due to his injuries, just to make sure he was still there before taking a break to look at the sky. His mind was filled with the events of everything that had happened when Marshall ran away to when he was found.

"If I could go back…" he muttered, closing his eyes. He wanted nothing more then to go back and tell his past self and the others they should be ashamed of what they had done. Marshall was their friend, their teammate, and one of the best pups they knew. To dismiss him, to make him feel worthless, was just an unforgivable crime in Chase's mind.

A crime that Chase himself had done.

Yet, Marshall had forgiven them. Even though their actions almost costed him his life, he still forgave them. They were still friends. They were still brothers.

That hurt Chase even more. He didn't want forgiveness. How would he be forgiven for what he had done?

He kept debating if he was worthy of being a leader if he let his emotions guide him like that. What if he got angry at any of his other friends? Or even Ryder? What if he hurt someone again with his words or actions? _Am I… am I even qualified to be a police pup?_

He knew his father would have been ashamed at his actions, but would he have forgiven them? He had never seen his father angry at him before. Stern at times when Chase did something wrong. Harsh when Chase misbehaved occasionally, but he always then followed it with loving care and wise words of advice. Chase took them all to heart and made sure to never disobey again.

 _What would my father think of me after all this?_ He wondered to himself, sighing as he sat on the grass.

"You stay out here to long and you're going to catch a cold," replied a familiar voice that made Chase's eyes open wide. He turned around and saw none other then his… sorta girlfriend Sky. He blushed as she walked over to him, smiling as angelic as ever, and nuzzled his neck. Even though they had kissed, confessed, and been at each other's side for a full two weeks, it was still a new experience for both of them.

Chase had dreamed of this moment ever since he first saw Skye and developed the feelings he had for her. Now that it had happened, what was he to do next? It was very scary, and not even Ryder could offer advice as he had never had a girlfriend himself; despite what some rumors of him and Katie were like.

"So…" Chase cleared his throat. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Isn't that something I should be asking you? Especially since this is the third night in a row," replied Skye, with a smile before she turned serious. "I know you're having nightmares, Chase." The police pup lowered his head. "You still feel guilty, don't you?"

"How can I not?" asked Chase, looking into her eyes. "I hurt him, Skye. I hurt my best friend-my brother-in the world and he just forgives me. I wish someone would just hate me for what I did."

"Chase, I told you like I said before, you weren't the only one who messed up," replied Skye, placing her paw on his. "We all hurt Marshall. We all went through that horrible moment when we thought he was dead, but we have him back and he's forgiven us. We should be grateful and move on."

"But how?" asked Chase. "How can I?"

Skye's reply was a kiss. His ears perked up and his tail started to wag before he closed his eyes and let Skye's lips sent him off to a place where, in an instant, he felt his worried and troubles wash away. It was her kisses that always made him feel like he was on cloud nine. Ending the kiss, much to his dismay, Skye looked at him with such a loving glance that Chase wondered what he did to earn her love. "Chase, you can move on by looking at what you have and protect it. Just as you have always done. You get better. You get stronger. And in turn you become greater. It's one of the reasons why I love you so much." She pressed her paw on his chest. "Whenever you made a mistake in the past, you worked hard to fix yourself so that you never did it again. And I've never seen you make a mistake twice. Some might think you do it just to be the perfect pup, but I know you do it because you want to do your best to help not only the citizens of Adventure Bay, but us as well."

She then began to nuzzle him while whispering in his ear. "And if you do make a mistake, we'll be there to correct you. Just as you will be there to correct us if we make one. Remember, Chase, you don't bare any burden alone. We all do, especially with this one."

Wiping a tear from his eye, Chase looked at Skye before kissing her right on the cheek. "What did I ever do to deserve your love?"

"By being the handsome and kind pup that you are now," replied Skye, giggling. "Now let's go to bed. It wouldn't do well to get up late and look all tired."

Chase nodded as he and Skye walked back to their pup houses, side by side. He still blamed himself… but not as much as he did before in his heart.


End file.
